Sad Beautiful Tragic
by umaficwriter
Summary: "Você tem seus demônios e querido, todos eles se parecem comigo" - Grillows


_**Olá girls and boys!**_  
 _ **Sim, é isso mesmo que vocês estão vendo (lendo)**_  
 _ **Eu meio que voltei.**_  
 _ **Eu explico mais nas notas finais do capítulo, a única coisa que vocês precisam saber é que a fic faz mais sentido se for lida ao som de Sad Beautiful Tragic da fatídica era RED da Srta Taylor Swift.**_

 _ **Um beijo e um queijo!**_  
 _ **P.S: CSI não me pertence não, se não o final seria Grillows, lógico. U.U**_

 _CAPÍTULO ÚNICO - Triste Lindo Trágico_

 **Long handwritten note deep in your pocket**

 **Words, how little they mean when you're a little too late**

 _Longas anotações manuscritas, dentro de seu bolso_

 _Palavras, como elas significam pouco quando é tarde demais_

O sábio cientista, ambientado em seu refúgio de quatro paredes, algumas janelas e portas e muitos objetos entomólogos, segurava um bilhete enquanto sorvia uma generosa xícara de café.

O papel, já acalentado por mãos ásperas, dobras intermináveis e algumas vezes até mesmo descarte, possuía uma bela e clássica caligrafia. Grissom reconheceria aquela letra até mesmo sem seus óculos de leitura. Não o era exigido demasiado esforço para reconhecer que Catherine havia lhe escrito uma espécie de carta.

Espécie sim.

Não era tão curta quanto os lembretes que a loira costumeiramente deixava sob sua mesa, afim de lembrar-lhe de algum compromisso importante, porém, não era de fato, longo.

Por assim dizer, era notável que o papel tinha sido amassado e por diversas vezes descartado, todavia sempre voltada para a posição anterior. No bolso dela. Ou dele.

 **I stood right by the tracks, your face in a locket**

 **Good girls, hopeful they'll be and long they will wait**

 _Eu estava certa nos trilhos, seu rosto em um colar_

 _Boas garotas, esperançosas elas serão e muito terão que esperar_

Catherine olhava fixamente para determinado ponto na parede. A foto do time parecida ser de um tempo tão distante agora.

Respirou fundo, afim de repreender a lágrima que cairia, caso permitisse. Passou uma das mãos pela nuca, e no processo, tirou o relicário, que antes jazia sob o peito.

Encarando a joia, e abrindo o pingente, pode observar os olhos azuis, dos quais sentia tanta falta.

Gil Grissom. Dono de íris inconfundíveis, embora "azuis comuns", como ele gostava de colocar, Catherine jamais vira tanto entusiasmo no trabalho como naqueles olhos.

Catherine jamais vira tanto amor refletido em outro individuo ao olhá-la nos olhos do que nos cristalinos dele. No entanto, ela não o merecia. Nunca o mereceu. É o que a loira gosta de lembrar e profetizar em seu subconsciente. Talvez, repetir a si mesma, diversas e diversas vezes que Gil não a merece, que o investigador precisa de alguém que não tenha fantasmas tão perturbadores quanto os dela, ao seu lado, faça parecer real e essa é sua esperança, a de um dia possa acreditar em seus próprios pensamentos.

 **We had a beautiful, magic love there**

 **What a sad, beautiful, tragic love affair**

 _Nós tivemos um lindo e mágico amor_

 _Mas que triste, lindo e trágico caso de amor_

Eles, de fato, tiveram e ainda cultivam uma história. As longas páginas, coloridas, manchadas em sangue e lágrimas, algumas secretas e profundas conversas, nunca se apagariam. Os sentimentos permaneceriam ali, não importasse o tempo no futuro.

O amor cultivado por eles era e é maior do que o tempo, do que a distância, do que outras pessoas... maior do que qualquer coisa que já foram capazes de sentir. No olhar de ambos, íris azuis se encontram, como claras águas que se misturam e perdem-se na essência do outro.

Grissom não podia conceber que tanto tempo havia se passado desde sua saída de Vegas. Como se arrependera em não tê-la escolhido naquele tempo. No entanto, a bela loira, considerada sua melhor amiga, confidente, parceira, parecia estar seguindo com a vida pessoal e então, todos os momentos compartilhados entre eles pareceram tão pequenos e insignificantes aos olhos de Gilbert Arthur Grissom.

Os poucos beijos que trocaram, aqueles que somente os dois tinham conhecimento, as caricias no apartamento escuro dele, as divertidas tardes na piscina na casa dela... tudo isso, além das longas conversas, muitas vezes definitivas, pareceram tão pequeninas, quando ele a viu abraçada com outro, beijando outro, planejando outra vida, com outro alguém, que não ele.

Gil simplesmente ignorou tudo o que sempre sentiu, afogou todos os sentimentos naquela piscina, e nos generosos copos de Vodka, a bebida favorita dela, e atuou, fingiu que a ver com Vartann não estava o destruindo por dentro. De fato, o que começou tão lindo, tornou-se um instrumento de tortura, tristeza. Era trágico, mas nada mais poderia ser feito.

 **In dreams, I meet you in long conversation**

 **And we both wake in lonely beds and different cities**

 **And time is taking its sweet time erasing you**

 **And you've got your demons, and darling, they all look like me**

 _Em sonhos, te encontro em uma conversa longa_

 _Nós dois acordamos em camas solitárias, em cidades diferentes_

 _E o tempo está passando e apagando você suavemente_

 _E você tem seus demônios e, querido, todos eles se parecem comigo_

Nos sonhos dela, Catherine sempre imagina Lindsay como sendo filha de Gil. Ela imagina contar a ele que serão uma família. Imagina o quão feliz ele ficaria, apesar de assustado e em como eles serão uma família feliz, em como Grissom seria o melhor pai que qualquer criança poderia desejar...

Contudo, era tudo apenas um devaneio bom. Lindsay era filha de quem era, embora a loira mais velha adorasse pregar peças em si mesma, sempre imaginando o oposto.

Agora, Grissom pensava, enquanto o mesmo jazia paralisado, encarando aquele bilhete, que chegara em suas mãos de forma tão inusitada e inesperada, dois amantes, dois amigos, dois confidentes, encontravam-se em cidades diferentes, ambos sozinhos, angustiados, esperando, ansiando pelo contato do outro...

O tempo passava a cada dia mais ligeiro e os afazeres de cada um, apagavam sutilmente Catherine da sua memória. O homem já não lembrava mais do seu perfume, ele já não poderia reconhecer seu corte de cabelo, ou seu estilo atual. Gil só reconheceria ela em meio a multidão por seu coração, que pulsava em sintonia com o dela.

Assim como Catherine, Grissom acordava em quase todas as noites assustado, suando frio, olhos arregalados, respiração ofegante e uma imagem terrível na cabeça. Ou talvez, a realidade fosse tão esmagadora. Talvez a separação fosse tão sentida em seus íntimos, que as almas compartilhavam do mesmo sofrimento e dos mesmos demônios.

 **Distance, timing**

 **Breakdown, fighting**

 **Silence, the train runs of its tracks**

 **Kiss me, try to fix it**

 **Could you just try to listen?**

 **Hang up, give up**

 **And for the life of us we can't get back**

 _Distância, tempo_

 _Separações, brigas_

 _Silêncio, o trem saiu do trilho_

 _Beije-me, tente consertar isso_

 _Você pode só tentar ouvir?_

 _Saia, desista_

 _Pela vida que nós dois não podemos recuperar_

Agora as lágrimas já desciam pela face macia. Catherine as deixava correrem livremente por seu rosto. Já não mais importava escondê-las, afinal, estava sozinha, não tinha ninguém no espaçoso apartamento em Washington, DC. A distância, o tempo, os maus entendidos, a separação, a dor de se perderem mesmo querendo permanecer perto, as coisas haviam saído dos trilhos, estava tudo fora do controle e eles não podiam fazer nada. O mundo estava desabando bem aos olhos de ambos, mas os longos anos em negação, com flertes baratos e conversas de duplo sentido, beijos ignorados... tudo isso tinham culminado na situação na qual se encontravam hoje.

Noite quente em Vegas, fria em DC.

Se apenas Grissom pudesse voltar alguns anos e beijá-la outra vez, dessa vez abraça-la forte após e preferir que nada jamais os podia separar...

Será que mesmo tão longe Gil poderia ouví-la?

Será que de tão longe Catherine poderia ver as lágrimas frescas que molhavam as notas que a mesma fizera para ele?

Mesmo que pudessem ouvir e ver o outro, nada recuperaria o passado.

 **A beautiful, magic love there**

 **What a sad, beautiful, tragic...**

 **Beautiful, tragic...**

 **Beautiful...**

 **What we had - a beautiful, magic love there**

 **What a sad, beautiful, tragic love affair**

 **We had a beautiful, magic love there**

 **What a sad, beautiful, tragic love affair**

 _Um lindo e mágico amor_

 _Mas que triste, linda tragédia_

 _Linda, tragédia_

 _Linda_

 _O que nós tivemos foi um lindo e mágico amor_

 _Que triste, lindo e trágico caso de amor_

 _Nós tivemos um lindo e mágico amor_

 _Que triste, lindo e trágico caso de amor_

Catherine ouviu o celular vibrar sob o criado mudo. Não reconheceu o número, mas aceitou a chamada de FaceTime de qualquer forma.

Só pode deixar mais lágrimas caírem quando encarou os orbes azuis dele.

Ela sorriu e ele o fez também. Ela pôs a mão que não segurava o aparelho sob a boca para reprimir um soluço.

— Não chore Cath. – ele proferiu sorrindo de canto. – eu estou aqui.

Ela balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo e era expressivo em seus olhos o quão feliz estava.

— Eu te amo. – ela o ouviu falar de novo. – eu li o que você me escreveu e... – ele pausou a fala a encarando profundamente pela câmera. – eu sinto o mesmo e sinto muito... eu... não podia ver você com outra pessoa e no processo eu cometi erros que causaram danos, os quais eu ainda não consegui consertar, mas... – ele sorriu quando a viu fazer o mesmo. – eu quero consertar agora... – ele a encarou e ajeitou-se no sofá. – se você assim desejar. Eu quero ficar ao seu lado.

Mesmo de tão longe, ambos estavam se sentindo em casa e talvez, só talvez, a triste, trágica e linda história de amor deles pudesse ter um final feliz.

 _ **Sim, é isso mesmo, eu voltei a escrever sobre CSI depois de mais ou menos 3 ou 4 anos. Foi bastante tempo e vou dar uma breve palinha do porquê. Basicamente, me viciei em outra coisas e fui aos poucos perdendo o tesão e o jeito para escrever fanfics, a última que escrevi deve ter sido em meados de 2017, porém, esses dias decidi rever CSI e ai meu qridos, as memórias voltaram com tudo!**_  
 _ **Por isso, escrevi essa Grillows, para relembrar os bons tempos, onde eu quebrava os coraçõeszinhos de vocês, e escrevi essa pseudo-angust ai!**_  
 _ **E SIM terminei sem a resposta da Catherine, pois sou bem cruela ainda.**_  
 _ **Beijos de luz e me sigam no instagram: umaficwriter**_

 _ **xoxo**_


End file.
